


Valentine's Day secrets (Part 4)

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [180]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Poor Sherlock, Secrets, unlucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: A romantic walk should be achievable? Yes?





	Valentine's Day secrets (Part 4)

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

The morning after Greg called about something weird at the London Zoo, they quickly ate breakfast (Not a lot of things available as John had put the bacon and eggs in the bin…) and walked out of the flat.

His mind already focusing on the case of the missing priceless snake, Sherlock was walking quickly in front of John.

“You know love, nothing wrong will happen if we take a little bit more time… The bloody snake is already missing.” John scoffs.  _I don’t know what’s happening with Sherlock… We’re good, no? Ok, I’ve been a little bit harsh with the fridge situation but I made up for my impatience last night… Two times!_

As they walk Sherlock's mind went back to yesterday's fiasco…  _I don’t understand! It shouldn’t be that complicated!_ John remark about the swiftness of his steps finally infiltrated is thoughts.  _Oh! That I can do easily! And maybe we can hold our hands…_ Without any warming, the detective stops walking altogether to wait for John without thinking that the doctor, who was nearly running, was just behind him.

And…

John rushes into Sherlock, losing his balance on the icy path and… falls to the ground heavily. “For God sakes! Sherlock! What’s wrong with you! You’re a fucking menace!”

Sherlock's heart sinks as John was rubbing his bum.

**Author's Note:**

> I will write a 221b each day until V-Day with little things that Sherlock do to demonstrate his love to John :-)
> 
> *
> 
> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
